


Exterminator

by Xulfers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Silly, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xulfers/pseuds/Xulfers
Summary: Eight legs, fuzzy, and the epitome of evil. He held his breath and looked around his room for a tissue, a container, something. He was starting to panic. He knew he couldn’t kill it and that he nowhere near has the courage to put the thing outside, but thought that his Yami may have been of some help. “This is so embarrassing. I am a 5,000 year old spirit whose goal in life is to seek revenge and this-” He pointed at the spider, “This is not why I’m here.”





	Exterminator

“Oh, my God!” Ryou was staring at the intruder on his desk. Eight legs, fuzzy, and the epitome of evil. He held his breath and looked around his room for a tissue, a container, something. He was starting to panic. He knew he couldn’t kill it and that he nowhere near has the courage to put the thing outside, but thought that his Yami may have been of some help.

Ryou tried focusing on his millenium item so that he could communicate with the spirit of the ring. Before long he heard his voice.

“What is it?” Bakura floated besides his host and looked at him with unease. Were they in danger? He knew whatever it was, they’d have to switch places so that he could deal with the threat at hand.

“There, it’s there.” He shakily pointed at the threat on his desk.

“You have got to be kidding me… You call on me to kill a bug?”

“Yes!” He shook his head.

“This is so embarrassing. I am a 5,000 year old spirit whose goal in life is to seek revenge and this-” He pointed at the spider, “This is not why I’m here.” He sighed, “If I’m going to reside in this body, I guess I might as well make myself useful.” Their millennium item glowed and in an instance they switched places.

“Come here.” Bakura took a piece of paper from the printer on the desk. He made his way through the rooms until he got to the front door to let it out. “Come on, get off the paper!” He shook the white material almost vigorously to get it to go on the ground.

“Please, Spirit, do not hurt him!” The words echoed in his head. He rolled his eyes at how pure hearted his host was. Before he noticed, the spider scurried off into the night. He made his way back to the room and laid on the bed. Ryou transparent image was sitting on the side of the bed.

“I’m so happy to have you here.” He smiled sincerely.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time you can’t open a soda bottle and you call on me again.”

“It’s not just the little things, Spirit! I’m always grateful to have someone that I can hang with. I have so much trouble making friends in school and you see even when I make friends they’d rather hang without me like Yugi and the gang.” 

Bakura grumbled at the thought of how awful Yugi treated his ‘friend’ Bakura, leaving him with Grandpa in Battle City Tournament instead of looking after him when he was injured, and then going off to play games instead of thinking of his poor host. Sure, it was convenient for both Bakura and Marik’s plan to gain Yugi’s trust, but that’s beside the point. The fact that Ryou was never asked to tag along in any of the groups adventures. He always had to be alone and he knew that even though his host said it was fine that it actually hurt him on the inside.

“Yes, I know that Yugi and the Pharaoh’s friend group is negligent towards you.”

“You make me feel less lonely. I enjoy my time with you. Even when we’re not talking, you’re on my mind. I always think about how horrible your past is, and how horrible it was to be trapped in the ring for all these years. I think about what your name was, what you enjoyed to do. I never want to push you to discuss those things, though.” He paused, “I guess it’s embarrassing that I focus all of my time on you. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” He let all of what Ryou said sink in. He mulled it over, and began to speak, “It’s nice to hear someone appreciating you.”

“I do more than appreciate you. I admire you.”

Bakura felt himself blushing and tried shrugging it off, “Then rooming with you isn’t that bad.” He felt happy. Someone wanted him to be there for a change. He liked that, and would keep this conversation dear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Tendershipping is too serious of a ship which deals a lot with how negative the relationship is between Ryou and his spirit of the Millennium item, in contrast to how positive the relationship is between Yugi and his spirit. So, I wanted to add something silly to the fandom. As all of my works are, it's short and sweet to be easy reading, especially since it's supposed to be something cute.


End file.
